


Sweet Dreams

by idgiethreadgoode (nanwashbrad)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanwashbrad/pseuds/idgiethreadgoode
Summary: Dean Winchester thinks he's left the hunting life behind, but has it finally caught up to him?





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

“Hey, babe, I’m home,” Dean tosses his briefcase on the floor next to the couch. “Cas?” He looks around for some sign that Cas had come home. The house is exactly as he left it this morning.

He tries not to worry; Cas has been late home from work plenty of times, and Dean has never had a problem before. But the worry nags at him nonetheless and Dean calls him.

 _Return to me_ drifts softly out of their room. Dean shoves his phone back into his pocket and bolts into the bedroom, diving for the dresser and pulling out his gun.

He sweeps the room. Nothing.

“Cas?” No response. “Cas, if this is a game you are so not getting laid tonight …” He knows it can’t be. Cas knows better. He wouldn’t ignore Dean just for the hell of it. Dean lowers his gun. He sweeps the room over and over and finds nothing amiss. Reluctantly, he puts the gun back in the dresser.

Figuring Cas must have left his phone that morning, Dean relaxes, exhaling and stretching his arms above his head.

_I guess it’s hard to let go._

_… Maybe I should make Cas something nice, like_ – Dean rubs impatiently at a drop of moisture on his elbow – _filet mignon. I think we still have the_ – another drop – _meat from last -_

Dean stares at the blood on his forearm, trying to recall when he could have cut himself in the last thirty seconds. A third drop lands on his wrist and Dean knows.  
There’s a roaring in his ears as he looks up, though he doesn’t need to, and he would probably be better off if he hadn’t.

“Cas!”

 

Dean bolts up, gasping and scrabbling at the sheets. He blinks, taking a moment to see his room past the image burned into his eyelids. He rubs his face, feeling ill.

“Dean?” Cas mumbles sleepily. Dean looks down at the former angel: whole and alive and safe. The nausea clears but the fire is still burning in his eyes and the smell-

“C'mere,” Dean says, laying back down and opening his arms to Cas.

Cas scoots into his embrace, and the hunter pulls him close, kissing his temple. They remain silent for some time. Dean doesn’t tell him about the nightmare. He doesn’t want to and he doesn’t need to. Cas already knows.

“I love you,” Dean murmurs into Cas’s hair.

Cas tilts his head up and kisses him softly, “I love you, too.”

The nightmares will never cease, not really. Not for them. But as long as reality is this sweet, Dean knows he’ll be okay. He kisses the top of Cas’s head and drifts off with a small smile.


End file.
